Miedo
by Hinayo
Summary: En esos momentos sus emociones eran un amasijo total de sentimientos, algunos encontrados, algunos no. Unos positivos y otros no, pero había uno en especial: el miedo.  Perdón, no quise borrar la historia, sumimasen. Lean si quieren...


**Ahhhh, perdón. Borré la historia por error. Es que quería borrar la otra, pero entonces borré esta por error. **

**Sumimasen! (No espero que la vuelvan a leer, sólo que quería disculparme por haberla borrado, ya que los reviews me gustaron mucho y pues pensé había gustado...**

**Disclaimer: No soy Kishimoto, así que Naruto no me pertenece (pero algún día sí...)**

Sí, podría decirse que era afortunado. No, no podría decirse, lo era. Naruto Namikaze, anteriormente Uzumaki, estaba expectante. No exactamente expectante, ya que sus emociones eran un amasijo de sentimientos, algunos encontrados, algunos no. Entre ellos destacaba el nerviosismo, la felicidad, la alegría, la dicha, un sinfín de emociones positivas, pero también había una emoción negativa: el miedo a ser plantado. Sí, tenía miedo a ser plantado por la mujer a la que amaba, algo absurdo viendo que aunque ella le dijo que lo amaba sin fin de veces cuando la hacía suya, él todavía creía que eso podría suceder.

Incluso su padrino, un pelinegro indiferente por naturaleza, que ese día estaba anormalmente amable y medio sonriente, trataba en vano de calmar a un rubio con miedo a ser dejado "con los crespos hechos". Claro que eso sólo se aplicaría a las mujeres, pero sinceramente su rubio amigo eso parecía ahora: una niñita asustada. Pero no. A la hora de detener la esclavitud total del mundo, no había miedo absoluto, pero ahora sí.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba a su mejor amigo con algo de compasión. Él también había pasado por algo parecido, pero claro, la arrogancia y el exceso de confianza mezclados con el miedo y un vano intento de disimular las cosas no son buena combinación. Ésa vez fue Naruto el que se burló de él porque parecía una niñita, así que ése era el momento de su venganza, claro que no resultó como él esperaba. El muchacho rubio estaba al borde de la desesperación, y sus miradas lo demostraban.

Naruto tenía que admitir que su comportamiento era ridículo, pero desde hacía dos noches había estado soñando con la posibilidad de ser rechazado por ella, y claro, ella le dijo que no había problema, que ella nunca le rechazaría, que se habían intercambiado un poco los roles, pero aún así él siguió temiendo que ella le rechazara.  
>De repente a su mente volvieron como flashazos todos los momentos que pasó con ella: cuando salían a caminar, cuando ella le decía que lo amaba y él le respondía con un beso, todas las noches calurosas que pasaron los dos empapados en sudor, diciéndose palabras al oído, los besos dados, las caricias prodigadas, las cursilerías y media que se dedicaban todos los días, las demostraciones de amor públicas, para disgusto de muchas chicas y chicos, la cara de ella cuando alcanzaba el clímax y estallaba en un grito diciéndole lo que tantas veces le dijo: Te amo.<p>

Todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron al ver entrar a su amada por la puerta del templo. El sol a su espalda hacía que su exquisita silueta se proyectara en la pared.  
>Cuando ella se acercó del brazo de su padre, se notaba nerviosa, pero una sonrisa la reconfortó en demasía. Cuando su suegro le dirigió una mirada severa pero amable, él supo que ya no se interpondría más entre ellos.<br>A pesar de que él fuera el hijo del cuarto Hokage e hijo de su mejor amigo, Hiashi Hyuuga era demasiado metido en su relación con Hinata, lo que le hartaba y molestaba en cantidades monstruosas. Y qué decir de Neji… Pero ahora eso se acabaría, ella sería suya por el resto de la eternidad. Sería su esposa, y ya no habrían más advertencias, más amenazas, ni tampoco indirectas sobre que lo matarían si le ponía un dedo encima a la niña que ya era toda una mujer.  
>Sinceramente, a veces le daban ganas de matarlos a todos con tal de disfrutar con tranquilidad su tiempo con ella. Ni siquiera podía abrazarla en frente de ellos, lo que lo ponía histérico, pero tenía que abstenerse. Meterse con el cabecilla del "honorable" clan Hyuuga sería perderla para siempre, aunque sospechaba que si lo echaban de la aldea, ella se iría de buena gana con él.<p>

Durante la ceremonia, Naruto no podía dejar de mirarla. Su cabello, cubierto por el velo; sus ojos perlas, adornados con un brillo peculiar; sus labios rosados y carnosos y su cuerpo, cubierto por el hermoso vestido que sus amigas se habían encargado de escogerle.  
>Se había perdido viéndola, así que el juez tuvo que llamarle la atención, lo que le valió algunas risas de parte de los presentes.<p>

Al fin había llegado el momento. El momento en que ya serían declarados marido y mujer.  
>Cuando el juez los anunció y le dijo que podía besar a la novia, él se inclinó, para antes escuchar:<p>

-Te amo.-su voz como la seda lo acarició suavemente y él la besó. Como si fuera el primer beso que se daban. Tímido y delicado, pero a la vez apasionado.  
>Estaba eufórico. Por fin. Por fin lo había hecho.<p>

Sin embargo, lo que sentía ahora no era nada parecido a lo que sintió al momento de su boda. Su querida esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, y él, a pesar de lo que se instruyó durante el embarazo, pensaba una y otra vez que no estaba listo para ser padre. Y, a pesar las cosas que pensó durante el embarazo, los miedos que padeció al pensar que no sería un buen padre para su hija, ella le reconfortó cuando lo necesitó. Pero ahora, todas esas palabras hermosas que ella le había dedicado, desaparecieron. Se esfumaron como el humo. Volaron. Ahora sólo se encontraban en su cabeza todos esos pensamientos miedosos que le daba miedo de admitir que tenía a otra persona que no fuera ella, su esposa Hinata.  
>Al ver que ella sufría, que sentía dolor al momento del parto, se asustó aún más. Él también había ayudado, ya que eso era un trabajo en equipo, pero esos momento deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Por su culpa Hinata estaba sintiendo dolor, pero ella notó el miedo en sus azules ojos.<br>A pesar del dolor que sentía, Hinata lo miró, intentando enviarle una mirada llena de tranquilidad. Preferiría pasar todo el dolor del mundo con tal de que él no sufriera.

Naruto la miró, aterrado. Pero al ver sus ojos, el esfuerzo que en ellos había por tratar de tranquilizarlo, lo hizo. Hizo lo que ella le pidió, aunque el miedo a que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

-Naruto…-dijo con dificultad, ya que el dolor era infinito-eso fue… de… acu-cuerdo mutuo-finalizó con grito que le desgarró el alma al rubio.  
>Ella se aferró a la mano que él le ofrecía, estrujándola con fuerza, y él no pudo evitar pensar que ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a la fuerza de Sakura. Ciertamente, su mano nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero él sintió que eso no era ni la mitad del dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos.<p>

Cuando ya hubo terminado, cuando ella reposó tranquila, sin dolor, él se sintió o menos tranquilo, pero al ver al bulto que Sakura le entregaba, sus miedos volvieron a taladrar su cabeza. Al coger al pequeño bultico envuelto en mantas, tuvo miedo de que se le fuera a caer. Miedo, miedo, miedo. Algo absurdo. Él era el sexto Hokage de Konoha, no debería tener miedo a nada. Pero, un hombre no sería un hombre si no temiese o llorase.

En esos momentos sus emociones eran un amasijo total de sentimientos, algunos encontrados, algunos no. Entre ellos destacaba el nerviosismo, la felicidad, la alegría, la dicha, pero también se hallaba el miedo.

Viendo esos ojos idénticos a los de su amada, tenía miedo a no ser un buen padre para su pequeña hija, su princesa. Pero al volver a ver esos ojos, un sentimiento de protección y seguridad se apoderó de él.

De repente sintió que podría hacer todo por ella, para ella y con ella. Tal vez no ahorita con ella pero sí en un futuro no tan lejano.  
>Tuvo la seguridad de que sería un buen padre al lado de su esposa Hinata, que serían los mejores padres que ella pudiera tener.<p>

Volteó a ver a Hinata, y se sorprendió de que ésta los mirara a los dos con infinita ternura.

-Dámela-rogó-Dámela.

Sin poder hacer más que complacerla, Naruto le pasó el pequeño bultico que era su hija a su esposa. Naruto observó cada rasgo de su esposa al ver a su pequeña hija en sus delgados brazos.

Sus ojos llenos de alegría, la dicha en ellos, pero también el _miedo. _Sus labios curvados en una tierna sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus brazos color marfil acunando con suavidad a su peuqeña y divina bebé...

-Naruto, ¿y si no somos unos buenos padres para ella?

-Lo seremos, Hina-chan. O por lo menos lo serás tú porque sinceramente yo no sé si…-fue cortado por la risa angelical de la ojiperla. Ésta reía con algo de dificultad, ya que aún seguía cansada por el esfuerzo que concebía traer un niño al mundo, pero aún así su risa seguía siendo hermosa para él.

-Ambos lo seremos-dijo ella antes de recibir un beso de él.

**Tomatraz0s o un review? ambos?**


End file.
